Banana Split with Doumeki
by mokonnna
Summary: In a very hot day suddenly Yuuko asked her employee to make her banana splits with liquor, what was she up to?


**Mokonnna: This the first fanfic I've ever made, please read and review. Oh yeah, I don't own any of xxxHoLiC's character. Please enjoy!**

**(mmmhh, you might, no, you WILL find lots of gramatical errors, please inform me, thank you.)**

**Banana Split with Doumeki**

It was a hot day for anybody to walk down on the street, but Watanuki still got to have his way to Yuuko's shop. He looked as unhappy as he could, as the matter of fact there was anger in his eyes. It was no wonder if it was because of Doumeki again.

'Ugh! That stupid boy! He shouldn't have invited himself to my apartment tonight. What does he want, ugh!' muttered Watanuki.

Watanuki didn't realise that he was now in front of Yuuko's shop and being greeted by Yuuko who was obviously inside a child rubber pool in her sexy swimsuit with extra disturbance from Maru and Moro and of course Mokona.

'Hai-hai, Watanuki! Oh, what's with you pouting in this happy summer day? Make me some Banana split; don't forget to add some liquor into it!' said Yuuko lazily.

'Yay, Watanuki will make Banana split! He will make Banana split!' repeated Maru and Moro, added more disturbance for Watanuki.

'Oh my, Yuuko-san, you should decrease your consumption in liquor. And decrease hangovers for your own sake' said Watanuki full of his wit, hiding his pout behind.

'Yeah yeah, maybe you're right. But who could stand this hot temperature? And everybody says that "what a banana split without liquor"?'

'Hey, I've never heard such thing!'

'Pleaseeeeee, oh pleaseeee, Watanuki…' begged Yuuko.

'Alright alright, I'll make it for you…' answered Watanuki being conquered by Yuuko's stupid argument.

'Yay, that's my Watanuki!'

Not so long after, Watanuki came into the garden, bringing his master a plate of Banana split with eight big scoops of ice cream and several slices of banana under it and poured with some good liquor. Yuuko looked excited and so was Mokona, for Watanuki never failed in making such a good dish.

'Awww, look at the Banana split! It sure looked great! And what's for dinner tonight, Watanuki?' asked Yuuko.

'Ooohh, Yuuko-san, can you please think of other thing instead of foods and liquors?!' said Watanuki with such a bored tone in his voice.

'Yeah! You're right! I want you to clean my bedroom today. And you could take some of the Banana split with you, and again I want Sukiyaki for dinner.'

'What the hell!'

So Watanuki cleaned up his master's room and found lots of peanut peels and several empty bottle of liquor, 'oh what a messy room!' he said to himself. Then he made Yuuko Sukiyaki before he left and took some of the Banana split for his dessert tonight in his apartment. He was now ready to go home and probably forgotten that Doumeki had invited himself to his apartment because he was so busy today.

'Yuuko-san, I'm going home then!' said Watanuki.

'Bye, Watanuki, see you tomorrow!' answered Yuuko while smiling to herself knowing that Doumeki would come and had a date with her beloved employee.

There was Watanuki getting out of Yuuko's shop when suddenly a big rough hand touched his shoulder and made him jumped several inches from the ground.

'Oi!' said Doumeki who was still expressionless.

'I've told you that my name is not "Oi", its Watanuki!'

'Yeah, whatever. So, what's for dinner tonight?'

'I only got some Banana split for dessert but, hey, I'm not going to ask you to have dinner at my apartment!' answered Watanuki. His eyes were full of anger towards the archer.

'Well then, I'll help you finish the ice cream' answered Doumeki again with his expressionless face that covered his feelings to the bespectacled boy besides him. If he only knew, thought Doumeki but then again it was fun keeping him unaware like now. He was cuter while pouting, thought Doumeki again.

'NO NO NO NO, YOU'LL BE GOING HOME RIGHT AFTER YOU TAKE YOUR COMICS!!' yelled Watanuki at Doumeki.

'Whatever' said Doumeki. Whatever you say, I'm still intended to stay a bit longer to ravage you a little, hehe, thought Doumeki. And then the silence fell between them.

Several silence minutes later, they arrived at Watanuki's apartment. Watanuki just simply get into his apartment turn on the light and got into the kitchen. He sighed as he stared at the ice creams; he knew that he wouldn't be able to finish it off alone. So he took two dessert plates and placed the Banana split on them. Then he came to the living room, handed Doumeki his comics and a plate of Banana split. Both of them slowly ate it in silence.

After finishing his Banana split, Watanuki started to feel a bit dizzy. It's nothing; it's really is nothing, probably because you have worked very hard at Yuuko's shop, said Watanuki to make himself convinced that he was ok. He was forgotten that he put so much liquor to the Banana split back then at Yuuko's shop. Then he started to stare at Doumeki, oh look at that boy, his muscle perfectly built and looked like nice enough to snuggle against. And then, no-no-no, he said to himself while turning his head to avoid Doumeki saw him blushing.

Doumeki wasn't unaware of that, and he was aware too that the Banana split was added by a large amount of liquor. Maybe Yuuko asked him to make that and he forgot it, oh how silly he is, said Doumeki in his mind. He was trying to hide his smile hoping that Watanuki won't notice his smile. But it has to be now; I can't take it anymore, thought Doumeki.

'Why are you staring at me like that?'

'Nah, just want to show you there's ice cream on your lips' said Doumeki then suddenly he licked the bespectacled boy's lips. Watanuki was shocked by what the archer's did but he couldn't do anything because the archer soon captured his lips and forced it to open to let his tongue got inside of it. All that he could do was only let out several low tone moans of disapproval but it wasn't powerful enough to stop Doumeki.

At last Doumeki broke off to get some fresh air and saw Watanuki's reaction. Watanuki was terrified, yet he let his half-cerulean-half-golden eyes stared Doumeki in protest.

'You are pervert!' yelled Watanuki.

'No, I'm not. Ravage you a little like that won't make me one because I know you want it too' answered Doumeki as he pushed the shorter boy laid on the sofa with him above, still in his stoical face. He really enjoyed scaring Watanuki like this.

'I-I… What do you want?'

'Well, what about kissing you once more?' said Doumeki, letting a little smirk came out as he started kissing the slender boy once again. He was shocked once he started to feel Watanuki wasn't complaining about it anymore, but he didn't want to hope too much. He is probably drunk, said Doumeki to himself.

Meanwhile Watanuki who was being sandwiched by Doumeki and the sofa started to think otherwise. He was "under" the most wanted, probably the most handsome creature at school, and that creature want him crazily. He was started to think how much stupid he was for not realizing that this thing must happen after the archer gave him half of the golden eye. He cares about me, said Watanuki in his mind, it just I've never given him a little chance to say so. But this boy is still Doumeki, and I can't let him do this to me!

'D-Doumeki, are you drunk?' asked Watanuki nicely. He was full of wits.

'No, I'm not. It was you who were drunk.'

'Oh yeah, maybe I'm drunk. BUT I'M NOT A PERVERT WHO STARTED THE HELL KISS!!!'

'So?'

'Simple, why are you started to kiss me, I'm a boy and so do you. I don't see that a boy SHOULD kiss another boy, you pervert' said Watanuki, losing his manner of talking because of his anger.

'You'll see it if I say I love you.'

'What? N-No-Nonsense! No boy should be in love with other boy!' said Watanuki, he wasn't expect Doumeki to say that even if he had predicted it several moments ago. Watanuki believed that Doumeki did that because he was drunk. But Doumeki is still a perfect guy, and he wants you, stupid Watanuki!

'Don't you love me?' asked Doumeki.

Watanuki couldn't control his mind anymore and he was losing his wits because of the Banana split. He saw the archer face and he answered without thinking, 'well, I do.'

'So would you let me kissed you once more?'

But Doumeki never asked for Watanuki's answer or even wished to see a curt nod for he just kissed the bespectacled boy with passion. He was so happy that the shorter boy didn't refuse him this time. He was so in love with Watanuki.

The next morning, Watanuki woke up on his sofa. Doumeki wasn't there and he didn,t remember when did he leave. But as he sat up on the sofa he saw a note with Doumeki's handwriting on it.

'**I'll walk you to Yuuko tomorrow.**

**And I'll sleepover in your apartment so**

**I'll have much time to ravage you a bit MORE.**

**Don't forget to make Banana split!**

**-Doumeki-'**

Watanuki smiled, he didn't pout or irritated but he let a very small whisper out from his lips, 'Doumeki, you're pervert.'

**Mokonnna : so, what do you think. Oh God, I hope I'll be able to write the next chapter.**


End file.
